


Before the Journey

by Erimentha



Category: Ebon Light (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erimentha/pseuds/Erimentha
Summary: Shortly before the Gha'alians set off for Edric, Calipoa finds herself confronted with more than just paperwork.Or, Vadeyn's compassion is getting in the way again and she has to talk him down.Written for Gwygle on the Ebon Light Discord!





	Before the Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something for Gwy in exchange for a photoshop she did <3

“Do you really think you can trust him?”

Calipoa looked up from what was one of the many reports she had to get through before their departure. Beyond the reports, she had to sign off on who was assigned to their mission, the supplies being transported, and plans for rations. They were done, already filled by those in the ranks beneath her, but she still had to look over them and ensure they were done properly. All she wanted to do was get something to eat and go to bed – but it appeared that wasn’t going to happen.

Vadeyn was standing in the open doorway, arms crossed. On his face was a look of absolute fury, which meant one thing – Laceaga.

“Of course not,” was Cali’s clipped response, looking back down at her work. It was a song and dance they’d done before – her cousin would disapprove whenever Calipoa was forced to allow Laceaga off to do whatever work needed to be done for the Onyx Chandler. “But I had little choice.”

“That doesn’t mean it’s the right thing to do.”

She bit back a sigh. She admired Vadeyn, in a way, for his sense of morals, but it wasn’t the time nor the place for them. “You know as much as I do that Duliae Laushust gets what he wants, one way or the other. Trying to stop him now only means he’ll be ten times of a pain in the ass later.”

Vadeyn let out a frustrated noise, throwing himself in the chair in front of her desk. “’Doesn’t mean I have to like it. The thought of letting Laceaga do as he pleases on an island full of humans-”

This time, Cali let out her sigh. “Nobody said anything about liking it, Vadeyn. Only living with it.”

The look Vadeyn sent her was almost venomous – _almost_. “That’s asking for a lot when you’re not the one dealing with him.”

“I’m in charge of this, remember? That’s the definition of dealing with him.” Cali gave her cousin a wry grin. “You don’t even have to go with him on the island. Just focus on scouting near the ship and I’ll handle him when he gets back on board.”

“Better than usual, I guess,” Vadeyn sighed, rubbing his face with his palms. When they came away he gave her a tired, apologetic smile. “I guess I distracted you from your reports.”

“You did, but that’s all right.” Cali smiled back, in spite of herself. “Listen, Vadeyn – I know it’s not your dream assignment, but you’ve made it this far.”

“Not exactly a ringing endorsement of the situation, is it?”

Maybe not. But as Cali laughed – and found Vadeyn laughing along, however reluctantly – she couldn’t help but feel a little better. Vadeyn’s company just did that to her. When she finally went back to her work, some time later, it was with a lighter heart and the feeling that everything would work out, _somehow_. They’d find a way.

Who knows, maybe Laceaga would bring back something incredible.


End file.
